1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in carrier devices and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a child carrying harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The transporting of small children or infants by carrying of the child by hand presents many problems for mothers or others, particularly when the child is being carried while the mother is shopping, or is trying to accomplish other deeds or acts. The advantages of carrying of the child by supporting the child from the body of the mother, or other person, in a manner wherein the hands of the mother are free from holding the child have been recognized, and several attempts at providing devices for supporting the child in this manner have been made. For example, the Kehlenbeck U.S. Pat. No. 522,018, issued June 26, 1894, entitled "Baby-Carrier;" Sutter U.S. Pat. No. 781,033, issued Jan. 31, 1905, entitled "Baby Carrier;" Averill U.S. Pat. No. 1,039,009, issued Sept. 17, 1912, entitled "Baby Carrier;" Lippincott U.S. Pat. No. 1,196,003, issued Aug. 29, 1916, entitled "Baby Carrier;" Wood U.S. Pat. No. 2,409,331, issued Oct. 15, 1964, entitled "Baby Carrier;" Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 2,689,672, issued Sept. 21, 1954, entitled "Infant Carrier;" and the Bolton U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,543, issued Oct. 15, 1974, entitled "Infant Carrier." These devices have certain disadvantages, however, in that generally they do not provide sufficient support for the child in order to be safe for the carrying of the child, and the position in which the child must be carried while supported in the device is inconvenient and restrictive for the child itself.